Monster
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: He didn't know any better, but this time he went too far. Ivan doesn't exactly know how to 'love', and his vague idea of it, is far from correct. Will Yao ever get out of his hell? Warning: Rape...Somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

Monster, Chapter 1

I usually disapprove of RapeTruck!Russia, but this has a story to it, and it eventually won't be rape anymore. Yes, this is a multi-chapter fic. It's based off of the song, Monster by Meg and Dia, but no, it's not a song fic.

And no, it's not going to end like the song does. For those of you that do know the song, or look it up

* * *

><p>He didn't know any better.<p>

But this time, he went too far.

"Yao, can I talk to you?" the tall boy approached him.  
>"Um sure. What's wrong?"<br>"I just wanted to say..." he rocked back and forth back in his heels, "I love you~!"

Silence.

"W-What? That's a bit sudden, are you feeling alright...?" Yao was so utterly confused, he didn't know how to react.  
>"I'm fine. Do you love me?" he asked, a childish tone to his voice.<br>"U-Uh, I don't know, I hardly know you at all." the small Asian stuttered out, because the Russian boy was closing in on him, backing him up to a corner.  
>Ivan cupped his face, and forced it forward. "Yes, I don't know you that much either, but I still love you." he lied, he knew everything he could possibly know, without talking to him much.<br>Yao chuckled nervously, "Aiya, saying such things." he looked to the side.  
>The taller boy smiled, "I'm going to take you to my home now."<br>"Wait, what?" his eyes grew wide. What was even happening?

Ivan grabbed him, and held him strongly in his arms, no matter how much Yao tried to struggled out of his grasp, he held on tight, his grip bruising his ankles, and forearm. He walked down the sidewalk, slowly, it started to rain, slow droplets fell from the sky at a leisurely pace.

"Ah, better hurry, or you'll get sick." he quickened his pace, Ivan said to Yao, not really waiting or expecting a reply.  
>"You're hurting me." Yao hoarsely whispered, he was in panic mode, but he didn't know what to do. The clutches of the other keeping his body in such a position he could barely move, cramped, and a bit claustrophobic, his breathing picked up.<br>"But, I love you...Don't they say, that love hurts?" he placed a kiss on his forehead, and Yao almost felt a tenderness.

_Yeah, but not this kind of hurt. _What was wrong with this guy? Thinking that saying, 'I love you', would make this any better.

He almost forgot about the situation, from the sweetness of that kiss, but a wet raindrop brought him back to the reality. He was still getting kidnapped.

The walking of his kidnapper stopped, he was at his house.

"One second, I just need to get the key~" Ivan dipped his hand down, while still keeping a hold on Yao, and retrieved his house keys.

He walked into the spacious mansion, only silence greeted the two, Ivan's smile never faded.

"We're going to go upstairs now." he said, smiling all the wider.  
>"O-Okay." was all he could choke out, maybe he could just play along, and he'd be released.<p>

Yao could only wonder where his parents were, he thought Ivan had siblings, but just like the parents, they were nowhere in sight. The house was eerily quiet, and looked like a lot of the furniture and things have been untouched for a while now.

So untouched, that a layer of dust covered the things that weren't used frequently.

As he was carried up the stairs, he noticed that they were carpeted with a dark red plush carpet. He almost smiled at the sight of his favorite color, but he couldn't. He still had this fear in his stomach, he had no clue what his captor was going to do.

What was going to happen? Ivan was already creepy, but home_ alone_ with him, made it even worse.

Ivan, still having his iron grip on Yao, opened his bedroom door. A dull white welcomed them in, but the white looked rather grey at this time, the rain, and clouds having an effect on the weak color.

He set the elder down on the bed, and straddled him, keeping his arms upright around Yao's head, acting like a jail, he couldn't escape. Ivan smiled, he'd seen his father do this so many times, it was time to show Yao how much he loved and adored him.

Ivan kissed the unsuspecting Yao, his force of his lips moving against the other's, growing quickly. Yao tried to kiss back, at least just as hard, but his lips started to hurt, it was sure to leave a bruise or two.

"I love you." Ivan said as he looked directly into Yao's scared eyes.

The larger boy shifted his hand to clutch his wrist, as his other hand worked on removing his school uniform, the buttons popping easily.

Yao could only whimper in response, he didn't want to say anything to provoke or anger Ivan, so he stayed as quiet as he could, that was until Ivan clamped a hot mouth around his chest, and sucked on his now pert nipple. He let out a gasp, feeling the other's tongue pad roughly around it.

It felt quite good, and was rather arousing, until Ivan bit down hard. Yao let out a high pitched gasp, sucking in a breath at the pain. His lips were attacked once again, but since his mouth was ajar, Ivan had access to his cavern.

He explored, and sucked on Yao's tongue, it was a bit rough, but arousing nonetheless. Yao couldn't help if he was a bit of a masochist, and was sort of enjoying this type of treatment.

So he got quite used to it, and groaned a bit when he felt Ivan's teeth sink into his lower lip. The younger male, ran a thumb along his slightly swollen lip, blood starting to leak out, he lapped it up slowly, and made a move to undo Yao's pants.

Yao didn't resist, how could he? Ivan had a bit of a setback undoing his pants, from the tent that now formed within it, but he didn't mind, that meant he was doing it right... He palmed Yao's erection, that was still restrained from his boxers, but no longer his pants. Yao let out a soft moan, provoking Ivan to go further.

Ivan's never seen his father have sex with another man before, so he was a little nervous. He had though, imagined what he would do, every night, before he went to bed. Everything was pretty well planned, sort of...

He didn't want his first time to go so fast, if you could call it his first time, so he went up to Yao's milky neck, and bit down hard, drawing blood almost right away, he sucked what he could of the copper tasting blood from the wound, and proceeded to get rid of Yao's underwear.

"I-Ivan. Are you going to keep your clothes on?" Yao breathed out, and tugged lightly at his scarf, with his free arm.

"Ah." He took his free hand and unbuttoned his shirt, as Yao worked on his pants, Ivan didn't take off his lavender coloured scarf though.

Little did he know, Ivan wasn't the best lover.

Or a gentle one at least.

Pulling Yao into another searing kiss, he worked on prepping him, because he knew, that he would not be able to fit in him, without some prep. But Yao was extremely tight, so two fingers at once, caused a great deal of pain, resulting in a loud yelp from the Asian.

"Shhh..." Ivan cooed, and thrust the two fingers in again, erecting yet another held back scream and tears.

Ivan tilted his head, "I said be quiet, da? Not so loud, please."

Yao only whimpered this time, as the fingers tried stretching him, but before he was even halfway prepped, Ivan positioned himself, and wasted no time in thrusting in.

Yao bit down hard on his own lip, irritating the wound that was already on it, he screamed yet again, in even more pain than before.

This time, Ivan had it, he covered Yao's screaming mouth with his hand, and thrust in again. It was very hard, because, one because, Yao was so tight, two, Ivan didn't prep him enough, and three, because Ivan was fairly big. By now, all you could hear was muffled screams, the pain was still there, and had yet to turn into pleasure. Yao could feel himself breaking, his skin ripping, and most likely bleeding. After a few rough thrusts in, the pain finally subdued, but never disappeared completely.

He stopped his screaming, and struggled a bit to move Ivan's big hand, who eventually released it, and let Yao breathe. Breathe in what he could, his breathing was labored, the pain, pleasure, and of the physical labor of sex.

Sex? More like rape. Yes, that what it was. Rape. Ivan was raping him, it was too rough, too rough to be even sex. Plus he barely knew him, so it's not like he loved him.

No, he would never love Ivan. Not after this.

Nevertheless, the pleasure blinded him from his sanity and pride. Yao wrapped his legs around Ivan's hips, wanting to make the most of this, wanting to feel him deeper inside. Not because of love, because of lust. Dastardly sin it was, distracting you from what's really happening, and what's right.

He let out a moan, a loud one at that. Even though Ivan wasn't very good at this, the sheer size of him, was enough to set Yao on edge. Desperate for any tenderness at the moment, he pulled Ivan into another kiss, though it wasn't as skilled as their previously shared ones. A sloppy, but passionate in it's own way.

Tongues met each other for no particular reason, slipping and sliding against each other, a blind action. Yet now, well into their session, the tightness of Yao was getting unbearable, the heat building up, and Ivan could not hold on for much longer.

Sadly, for Yao, he would have to stroke himself to climax, because Ivan obviously wasn't going to do it. He reached his hand down to give some attention to his ignored member, which has grown hard, and slick with precum. He gasped, and let out a breathless moan, the feeling was intense, and he felt his body convulse at the sudden touch.

Yao slowly began to move his hand along the length of his cock, letting out moans, which grew closer and closer together, they mixed in with Ivan's, creating a loud erotic symphony. He knew he had to climax before Ivan, because if Ivan climaxed first, he would stop, and Yao would be empty, with an aching erection.

The terrible thought infected his mind, and he quickened the pace of his stroking. He could tell Ivan was close as well, his pace becoming animalistic. Yao shuddered as he reached his climax, he groaned out, his seed covered Ivan's sweaty chest and stomach.

Ivan bit down harshly on Yao's shoulder, eliciting a cry. He thrust himself in him a few times, before filling Yao with his own essence, mixing in with Yao's blood.

"J-Jao." he groaned, his accent seeping back in his words.  
>"A-Ah!" Yao threw his head back, it didn't feel good anymore, and pain threw itself back at him. The protection of pleasure gone, his ass hurt, and Yao confirmed to himself that he was in fact, bleeding.<p>

Ivan pulled out, and flopped down beside Yao, who was hissing things in his native tongue.

He stroked the Asian's pained face, "I love you," he placed an arm around him, and pulled the covers back up over them. Ivan quickly fell asleep, dead tired.

"Someone please help me," he whispered, and looked sadly at the window, the rain came down hard, the only sound, other than Ivan's breathing to lull him to sleep. He didn't know why he decided to say that, he knew no one would come help. Ivan probably already planned this.

For the first time in years, Yao cried. Not because of the pain, because he was confused. He didn't know what was next, and he was scared. He proceeded to sleep without dreams, in Ivan's big arms.

* * *

><p>Eh...Bittersweet Lemon. Plot comes in next Chapter. It gets better, so don't be turned off by the rape.<p>

Review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Monster, Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, etc.

I noticed, I can't write very good rape, and I apologize...I don't like Russia being so rough...

* * *

><p>Yao awoke with a start. He wasn't in his house anymore, he was in Ivan's, he also had no clothes on. <em>Great...<em> Yao looked around, the windows were boarded. _Boarded? When did that happen? _Wincing, he sat up, an immediate pain shooting up from his behind. He took a few deep breaths, and looked around again. Soon after sitting up, goosebumps covered his bare body. When he forgot about the pain, Yao spied a note on the bedside table, picking it up, he started to read.

_Dear Yao-Yao,_

_I'm at school, be back soon. There's food in the mini-fridge, and there's a bathroom in my room too._

_Love, Ivan_

The Asian was utterly disgusted at the nick-name. For some odd reason, the note brought back all the memories of last night. How he pretty much melted like putty in the Russian's hands, not resisting much at all. Yao suddenly felt depressed, he laid back down on the bed.

It smelt of sex, and that wasn't agreeable, unless you were having it at the time. Not only did it smell quite bad, it kept the memories of last night vivid. He made an effort to stand, his legs shaking, finally with a few labored seconds he was standing.

Never again will he let Ivan do that to him. At least not so rough. He scowled.

Yao walked ever so slowly due to the pain in his backside, he found himself facing the closed door. He placed his hands on it, and turned it, but stopped. The door was locked.

_Worth a try. _Yao thought, as his only exit was locked.

With nothing else to try, the teen somewhat 'hobbled' to the bathroom. He felt gross, dried semen still in his behind. Yao decided it would be an extremely good idea to take a shower, maybe to brighten his mood, because having such things in your ass is far from pleasant.

From the start, Yao was naked, and didn't have to take anything off. He stepped into the shower, it was well stocked with shampoo and soap. Yao sighed as he stepped out, noticing that he forgot a towel. He walked out and found a door that he noticed earlier, his small hands gripped the handle, then turned it. This time it turned, and opened up to a little closet.

It was full of towels, and other bathroom linens, along with bedsheets. He picked out a red towel, then walked back into the shower. He stood and stared quizzically at the knobs. Yao turned the hot water one on, and slowly added a bit of cold. His feet were greated by the slightly hot water, it was a bittersweet feeling. The hot water sort of feeling well- hot, but then again, his feet were freezing, so it warmed him up a bit.

He pulled out the big crystal knob in the middle, and with a few sputtering sounds, a shower of delightful hot water covered Yao's bruised body. He let out a contented sigh, and stood in the water letting it wash over him. After a good few minutes of doing so, Yao picked up some soap, his first priority was to get the offending semen out from his behind. Lathering his hands up with soap, he tried to get as much out as he could. He felt sort of dirty sticking fingers up his butt, but it had to get out- now!

Finally, the task was completed to its furthest extent. Yao proceeded to wash himself, carefully, as developing bruises caused much pain. Every time he would run his fingers over one, he would breathe in sharply, so he tried to be as gentle as possible. His next lengthy task, washing his hair.

Yao squirted the sweet-smelling shampoo on his hand, and lathered his long hair. He got about halfway down his mane, until he had to add more shampoo. Soon his hair was saturated with the shampoo, then he rinsed. This task, taking longer than one would think.

The hot water started decreasing its intensity, and Yao decided it was time to get out. Turning off the water, he grabbed the red towel, and covered his damp body with it. The towel was rather big, and draped over Yao's small frame.

After Yao was done drying, he found his school uniform; that was tossed haphazardly around the room. He picked them up, and put them on. He felt odd, there was no point in being in his school uniform if he was just lounging around in Ivan's room.

He took them off, and folded them, then put them down neatly on the bed. Yao went off in one of Ivan's drawers looking for a shirt, which he eventually did. He found a ragged looking white T-Shirt, that looked very unused. He pondered a bit if he should wear it, but then came to the conclusion, that Ivan wouldn't mind- hopefully.

Yao pulled the overly large shirt over his head, and looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt reached past his hips, and went down to his knees. The sleeves went down below his elbows. Ivan was really a hulking giant compared to him.

After putting it on, he walked towards the mini fridge; hopefully Ivan had some good food...To Yao's surprise, there was an assortment of vegetables that could be eaten raw, some fruits, and even some yogurt. Yao would eat some carrots, and maybe an apple, but he wouldn't touch the yogurt. He was lactose-intolerant, and dreaded what would happen if he did.

Yao picked up an apple, and washed it in the bathroom sink. He sat on the bed, and proceeded to eat it. He bit into its' crunchy flesh, and chewed thoughtfully. It wasn't so bad here... He didn't know how long he could last in isolation, but it wasn't so bad right now. Yao laid back on the pillow, and glanced nonchalantly at the clock, 2:30.

...2:30?

He had slept that long?

_Guess last night really wore me out._ Yao sighed, and took another bite, Ivan would be coming home from school soon. He was almost excited to have company, he was getting rather lonely- fast, in such a desolate room. Yao ravaged another bite of the apple, and closed his eyes, he was a little afraid of what Ivan.

Maybe he would be mad that he used a towel and his shirt without permission...?

He quickly finished his apple, and threw the core in a wastebasket. Yao got up, and looked in the closet, he would put new bedsheets on the bed, the unpleasant smell, still there.

Yao stripped the white sheets, and pillowcases, then placed them in a pile on the floor. Apparently, the only color of bedsheets Ivan had was white. So, he picked out another set of white bedsheets, and began to make the bed. Sadly, it's much quicker to strip the bed, than make it.

He couldn't go very fast either, the pain still lingering. He smoothed out the first layer of sheets, and picked up the second, but as he was putting it on, a click came from the door. Ivan emerged from the other side, and set his backpack down on the floor.

"Good afternoon, Yao~" he greeted him cheerfully, and closed the door behind him.  
>"Good afternoon," he replied, and finished putting the second sheet on the bed.<p>

Ivan walked in and looked at what Yao was doing.

"Why are you changing the sheets?"  
>"There's cum on them. It's doesn't smell very good either."<p>

Their words were exchanged with feigning politeness, masking their true feelings.

"Oh, well thank you. I would have done it myself though."  
>"It's okay...I had nothing else to do." Yao said while putting the pillowcase on the pillow.<br>"I see you're in my shirt..."  
>"Y-Yeah...I hope you don't mind. I took a shower too. My school uniform didn't feel very comfortable, or practical for that matter..."<p>

Ivan smiled, sat on the bed, and pulled Yao into his lap.

"It's perfectly fine. You look nice in my clothes, cute." Ivan ghosted his fingers up his sides, his touches still strongly felt, even through the material of the shirt.

Yao felt himself blushing, as much as he got complimented, he still couldn't help but feel flattered by each one.

"Thank you."

Ivan ran his fingers through the drying hair. Yao hadn't bothered to look for his stray hair tie, and it was probably jumbled up in the sheets...

"Your hair is nice..."  
>"Thank you."<p>

Ivan cupped Yao's face a bit roughly, he made Yao face him. He moved his lips towards Yao's. Yao couldn't back away, as Ivan's grip was very tight. The kiss wasn't as rough as last night, but it wasn't gentle. Ivan forced entranced with his tongue, and roughly played with Yao's.

To Yao's dismay, Ivan had quite a pair of lungs, and could hold his breath longer than him. His lungs began to ache slightly, but there was nothing he could do.

Finally, Ivan broke the kiss. Yao panted heavily.

"...When can I go back to school...?"  
>Ivan laughed at this, "Never~ You'll stay here with me. Like a housewife, da?"<br>"N-Never?" Yao squeaked.  
>"Da, never. You'll stay with me forever, Yao." he giggled, "I love you~"<p>

Yao's eyes were wide at the news. He thought Ivan would just let him go, after threatening him not to tell or something. How wrong he was. Yao almost smirked at how Ivan thought just saying, 'I love you', would make everything better, and Yao would forgive him. Boy, was Ivan wrong on that.

"Now, let's cuddle and nap. I'm tired from the people at school...so mean."

Yao sighed, and let himself be held by his captor. He ran his fingers through Ivan's hair soothingly. Maybe he'll enjoy it here, or kiss up to him, and then ask to leave.

Yao had always wanted a good devoted boyfriend, but he never thought he would get one in a way like this.

* * *

><p>Oh Ivan, so possessive. I think Yao would look absolutely adorable in Ivan's clothes...don't you?<p>

Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Monster, Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews~

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Yao had been kidnapped and raped for that matter. Maybe almost two. He had been locked up in Ivan's room, all day and all night. Yao had decided, that Ivan's parents didn't come home. Unless the house was so vast, he couldn't hear them when they came. <em>If <em>they came, that is.

He had also learned, that Ivan had a lot of...moods. Sometimes, Ivan would be so delicate and sweet with Yao, he acted like the smallest action like the mere breath of his- would break him. But other times, he would come home, and be so depressed. Ivan wouldn't do anything but hold him in his arms until he felt better, or well enough to get up and do something other than mope around on the bed.

More than once, Ivan got hostile. Not knowing what he was truly doing, Ivan would lose it, and handcuff Yao to the bed. Leaving the Asian to sleep on the floor, in a very uncomfortable position. The morning after, he would make up for it though.

Ivan would quickly uncuff him, hold him tightly in his arms, and rock him. It was such a pitiful sight, and often when that happens, Ivan would be moved to tears at what he did to him.

Yao couldn't put his finger on how he felt about Ivan. He never truly hated the fellow classmate, but didn't exactly _love_ him. Not to mention how hard it is to feel one way about a person when they had multiple personalities. Yao would melt when Ivan was in one of his gentle moods, relishing in the feel of being loved in such a way.

He felt bad for the Russian, when he was depressed, and could barely utter a comprehensible word. All he wanted to do when that happened, was hug him or comfort him until he felt better. Not only did Yao hate seeing people depressed, the expression on Ivan's face was so devastating, it looked like a mixture of the expression of a lost puppy, and a kicked puppy.

Now Yao couldn't exactly blame Ivan for being hostile. He knew Ivan _had _to be mentally unstable. So he never really held a true grudge with Ivan, really just the terrible situation.

He was at the point, where he didn't care if he was found, or if he stayed in Ivan's house. If he would be found...Ivan would most likely go to jail. Yao cringed at the thought.

If they didn't find Yao, he would probably lose his mind! Ivan was the only living thing he saw each day, other than the sunflowers that were occasionally brought in. He needed to see something new, see the outside.

So what was to become of him?

In the meantime, he had actually been missing his friends, thoughts of them drifting into his mind while he was alone and waiting for Ivan to get home. Alfred, Arthur, and heck, even Francis crossed his mind. The people he thought about the most was his family. Wondering what the heck are they doing, don't they notice their big brother is gone?

Yao sighed, and slumped back against the pillow. _Ivan would be getting here soon..._

* * *

><p>"Yao! I hope you weren't too lonely!" Ivan said, and walked into the room, chucking his book bag onto the wooden floor.<br>"Mmm, I was fine..." he mumbled, all he was given to entertain himself was a book, and his own thoughts.  
>"I wish I could stay with you all day. I wish I didn't have to go to school..." Ivan pouted as he sat on the bed next to Yao.<br>"Oh, no. It's okay, Ivan." he said while closing his book.

Ivan sprawled his arms out, and wrapped them around Yao, he planted kisses all down his arm.

"You're so beautiful."

Yao couldn't reply, as he lips were covered with Ivan's, just not as rough as usual. This was his lucky day, maybe Ivan wouldn't be so rough!

"Look what I brought~" Ivan giggled, and got handcuffs and bondage items out of his backpack.  
>"O-Oh..." <em>Damn Ivan and his out of control hormones, and sadistic mind.<br>_"It'll be fun!" he reassured Yao with a cheerful voice.  
>"I'm sure it will..." Yao said quietly, and watched Ivan take off what little clothes he had on.<p>

_Where the hell did he get these things?_

Ivan took hold of one of Yao's legs, and tied a bondage rope around it, then linked it to the end of the bed, tying a tight knot. He repeated the action with his other leg, and then grabbed another one. There was not much give between his ankles and the bed.

Yao never understood how Ivan could keep a smile while doing something like this. A look of concentration would be more suited to the situation...

As he picked up the Yao's wrists and cuffed them, Yao tested the give between the bed and his legs. He could move it about...A foot in the air? He roughly estimated, then planned out possible things that could go wrong, or hopefully, right.

Would he untie him when he wanted to enter him...? How would Ivan pull that off?

"Now...Let's see..." Ivan said outloud.

He rummaged through the bag, that seemed to be pretty full with macaronic toys.

"Ring gag~" he pulled out a small ring gag, that would simply wrap around his head.

Ivan was very gentle with this process- but Yao knew it wouldn't last.

"Open wide..." he cooed, but Yao really didn't have to, the gag was thankfully not too big.  
>"Aaah..." Yao played along.<br>"Good boy." Ivan giggled, patted his head softly, then kissed his forehead.

Yao was leeching off of this moment, Ivan was being so gentle, so kind. He then, took another pair of cuffs, and attached one end to the pair on Yao's wrists, then cuffed the other end onto the bed frame.

"I would put a blindfold on you, but I want to see your eyes..." he said affectionately, and pulled out a bullet shaped vibrator.

The Chinese moved his mouth in an attempt to bite his lip, but couldn't, for the gag was blocking any action.

"Want me to start out slow?" Ivan asked, while turning the device on.

Yao shook his head, he wanted to get this process over and done with. It was already humiliating enough.

"You're so beautiful..." the Russian whispered again while tracing his finger from down his jaw line, to his erect nipples, and circled around his navel.

The smaller man writhed under him, and Ivan slowly pushed in the rapidly vibrating device into him. Yao tried to scream, moan, anything, but all that came out was muffled sound. It hurt briefly, but that was expected, the round vibrator stretching him just a bit.

To his embarrassment, he watched his own erection stand up. Ivan chuckled at the look on the submissive male bound to the bed.

"So cute..." he whispered, and coaxed Yao's tongue out of the gag, he stroked the now standing erection slowly.

And_ sometimes_, Yao wanted to slap Ivan so being such a sicko.

More muffled sounds came from the gag, along with the tongue that was playing with Ivan's.

Yao felt so dirty, fulfilling Ivan's fantasies, or proclamations of love. Ivan couldn't be serious, was this really the way he showed that he loved someone? If so, someone needed to teach him the proper way of loving someone.

Would anyone ever find him? Someone surely must notice he was gone! Wasn't Kiku or someone looking for him...How would anyone link him to Ivan?

A loud muffled sound came from the gag, Yao spilled his orgasm all over himself, and a bit on the sheets. Ivan pulled the vibrator out, turned it off, and tossed it aside. The plastic bouncing on the floor a couple of times before stopping.

Ivan had already removed all his clothes, and brought Yao's hips as high as they could go, with the ropes keeping them down a bit low. It was enough, and Ivan had no problem with the position.

So with a fluid thrust, he entered him. Yao closed his eyes, in both pain and pleasure. Even though the vibrator could be considered as prep, Ivan was still big. He curled his toes, Yao didn't want to admit it, but Ivan was better than any toy.

His roaming hands felt like ice at first, creating a perfect contrast between them. Soon though, they would warm up, and feel just as great; gripping his hips and sometimes even pinching.

Yao got sucked into the moment, the deed they were committing. How could you resist, when you're going to be trapped here? That would just be stubborn, might as well enjoy it. He couldn't move though, he couldn't make any moves of affection toward him.

The bounds on his legs made Yao, extremely tight, tighter than usual. Yao closed his eyes, this time there was little pain, and the pleasure came quick, consuming him, tightening its hold on him with every thrust. He felt so helpless, and it was scary how it aroused him so.

He arched his back, pulling on the chains with his hands, aching to moan out. Yao watched Ivan with half open eyes, the utter bliss was blinding him. Completely lost in the moment with his captor. Without slowing down, Ivan took off the gag, with some care, so it wouldn't hurt or damage his pretty doll.

Yao took a few deep breaths, then Ivan moved down to assault his lips once again. Even though Yao's sounds were blocked out- he missed them, it just wasn't the same. He settled with the suppressed sounds coming from his mouth, but it was so much better hearing his voice.

Actually saying- no moaning his name.

Not to mention the feel of his lips against his. Like slickened velvet. Or in other words, the best thing Ivan had ever felt on his lips.

Hearing Yao's voice full volume was enough to set Ivan on edge. He loved his voice, oh god, why did he put that damned gag on him? Ivan kissed him tenderly, slowly. Savouring each feel, taste, and aspect of his perfect mouth.

Finally nearing his peak, Yao made an attempt to move finish himself off, but the cuffs stopped him. Stopping his mantra of moans, he bit his lip, thinking on how he would climax.

"I-Ivan! P-Please..."

The Russian looked down at Yao, he looked so close. As if something clicked in his mind, a miracle happened; he took Yao's aching erection in his hand and coaxed it to climax.

Yao let out an especially loud moan, as he was touched. Finally. It only took oh, at least 20 nights of sex for him to understand he needed to be finished off.

After holding back, Ivan felt it was a fine time to release himself. As usual, he had to orgasm after Yao did, it was proper etiquette for the dominant one to climax after the submissive, right?

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." his chant faded into Russian, and filled Yao with his essence.

Yao let out a groan as he felt himself being filled, it felt quite good, but he still had to clean it out, and it stopped feeling good after he pulled out. It was only a temporary high, one that would come crashing down with a bitter reality right after it was over.

Ivan pulled out, and started to undo the bonds on his legs, then moved to uncuff Yao's bruised wrists. They began to ache and throb, a pain he hadn't noticed while having sex. He rubbed the bruises gently, unable to think very clear.

Ivan then went to go get a towel to clean Yao, and himself off. It was done rather half-heartedly, for they were spent and exhausted.

_It's a wonder Ivan isn't bankrupt, with all the bills...Washing the sheets almost everyday must be expensive..._

"I don't like tying your arms up. I like feeling them." Ivan stated while pulling Yao into the bed.  
>"Oh..."<br>"Hold me?"

_Did he just ask...? _That's another thing about Ivan, he has virtually _no shame._

"Okay." Yao replied, and wrapped his bruised, and tired arms around the broad frame of the Russian.  
>"Thank you." Ivan said softly, and pressed a soft kiss on Yao's cheek, then wrapped his own arms around him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Yao Gege?" Mei asked her brother, hoping he would know where he disappeared to.<br>"I don't know, I haven't seen him for at least a week, there was a note though. It said he was going somewhere."  
>"Let me see it! I can't believe you didn't bring this up earlier!"<p>

Kiku handed the note to Mei. "It doesn't even look like his handwriting..."  
>"Kiku! That's because it's not!"<p>

"Someone must have kidnapped him!"

"..."

"What are we going to do?"  
>"We have to get him back. Omigod, Kiku, what if he's dead?"<br>"...Mei, don't say things like that."  
>"Yong Soo is going to freak! We need to find him! W-What if-"<br>"Do not think that way. We will find him. We will contact the school, police and everything."

Mei started to cry, "Yao Gege..."  
>"Now, now, I'm sure he's fine." Kiku said reassuringly, even though he didn't believe it himself.<p>

_Where are you?_

"Don't worry, Mei. We'll make sure the person who did this suffers, and pays for what he's done."

* * *

><p>"Yao."<p>

The small man shifted in the bed, groaning, but not responding.

"Yao... Yao."  
>"Mmm?"<p>

"Do you love me?"

...

Yao was tired, and half asleep. He couldn't exactly think of possible things he could say, and what he wanted to say.

"I think so." he said, quietly, not wanting to face the consequences of saying 'no'. It wasn't completely the truth, he had grown fond of Ivan, but wasn't at the point of loving him yet.

"That's good enough for me...Thank you." Ivan whispered.  
>"Go to sleep, now, you have to go to school tomorrow..." Yao smiled softly, and ran his fingers through Ivan's hair.<p>

"But I don't wanna..."

* * *

><p>...Er, had to do a lot of research for this Chapter.<p>

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Monster, Chapter 4

Thanks for all the supportive reviews and favourties, etc! Thank you for waiting so long!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiku, I got a question for ya." a loud, but unusually polite voice beckoned.<p>

"Yes, Alfred?" Kiku answered carefully, turning to face the school hero. /bully/

"Do you know where Yao has been...?" he said, making such direct eye contact it made Kiku nervous.

"N-No, he's actually been m-missing. I'm going to file a missing person report..." he stuttered, the gaze was so intense it was almost a glare.

Alfred perked up at this, "Missing?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been around. He's always been threatening to leave us, but we didn't think he'd actually do it," he paused. "I hope he's not hurt. I don't think he would ever just leave."

"Dude! We have to do something. I'll go file a missing person report with ya, then we'll make posters and everything!"

Kiku just nodded nervously, his loud personality was a bit intimidating. The bell rang, delaying Alfred's plans, who was somehow oblivious to the fact that they were in a school. Probably the thought of saving Yao and doing something heroic, most likely distracted him from his surroundings. So with that bell, the two walked their separate ways, lightly promising to meet up again.

Kiku still wondered why Alfred would just ask that out of the blue. He began to feel a little suspicious about Alfred, maybe he was just trying to cover things up. _Why would he even kidnap Yao anyways? _He quickly shook the idea off.

* * *

><p>Ivan hummed happily to himself, swinging his legs back and forth under his desk. But that 'happy humming' was like the devil's song to most of the students in the class- not counting the students who just can't seem to sense the mood. While most of the class got quiet, people like Antonio and Feliciano were happily chatting away to the person next to them.<p>

Unaware to the silence around him, Ivan was thinking about how Yao had warmed up to him so well. (Despite how long it took.) Even though he _really_ didn't want to- he'd love to go public about it- show the world what beautiful being was in _his_ possession. He thought about getting Yao's work he missed. It would be a good idea, so then Yao could get back on track with his regular old life again.

It would be rather mean to just let him come back, without a notion of what he was doing. He knew education and school was _very_ important to Yao.

He pondered the idea for a moment, and when he did, he stopped humming. The class held their breath- except for Antonio and Feliciano, who were begging to know why it's so quiet. Ivan smiled as he got up, walking casually to the teacher. He suddenly became aware of all the eyes staring at him, but he ignored it, keeping a smile plastered to his face.

"I would like to have all the work Yao missed so I may take it to him." he whispered so quietly, no one could hear him, only the teacher.

She thought for a moment, it was simple. Ivan obviously had a crush on Yao, she saw the looks he would give him. The moments in class he would stare at him.

She smiled, thinking a relationship is just what Ivan needed. "Well, sure honey, I've been saving it here until he gets back."

"I think he'll be back soon." Ivan replied, still in the same whisper.

"Well that's good to hear." the teacher replied, and handed Ivan a heavy stack of papers.

The Russian frowned to himself as he walked back to his seat, Yao had missed a lot of work... And it was all his fault. He shrugged it off, Yao was a smart boy, he could do all this work no problem.

Before he could continue his trail of thoughts, the bell rang and he packed up all his stuff, along with all of Yao's missed work. He would retrieve the rest of his work as he went through the day.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred eagerly searched for Kiku, hoping he didn't forget and already go home. Before he did though, he made his way over to Matthew to tell him where he was going.<p>

"Mattie!" Alfred slightly huffed as he made his way over to him.

He hummed in response, "You ready to go?"

"I'm going to hang out with Kiku- just for a while, I'll be back soon. I'll tell you about it later."

Matthew's face fell, but hugged him tightly, smiling as he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

And with that, Alfred wistfully waved, and walked off in search of Kiku. Alfred, some could say, was a very lucky guy, so with his luck, he found Kiku in a matter of minutes.

"Kiku!" he said lightly jogging up behind him, "You ready to go make some posters, and send that missing person report?" Alfred grinned enthusiastically.

"Hai, we'll go file the report first." Kiku replied while swinging his backpack on.

"Sounds good to me!" Alfred said as he went off, out through the doors- with Kiku hurrying behind.

After a good few minutes of walking, crossing streets, and Kiku preventing Alfred from stopping at McDonald's, they made their way to the police department. Kiku silently observed it, while Alfred walked right on in.

"How may I help you?" an annoyed voice questioned, Kiku frowned at the bad service, but Alfred answered unfazed.  
>"We'd like to file a missing person report."<br>"I'll have to ask a few questions before filing one."  
>"Sure, ask away."<p>

The person on the other end sighed, "How long has he been missing, and who was the last person to see him or her?"  
>"To clear things up, it's a he. It's been a few weeks now, maybe 2, and he was..."<br>"He was walking home from school, and he usually walks alone, but then he never came home." Kiku finished.

"Does he have any enemies...? Somebody that would want to cause him harm?"

Alfred and Kiku looked at each other.

Kiku's fae was slightly morphed into one of concentration, "Not that I know of..."  
>"Alright, we'll file one, what is his name?"<br>"Wang Yao, age 15."

"Do you have a picture of him?"  
>"Not right now..."<br>"Well okay, bring one in later if you can."  
>"Sure."<p>

The worker typed a couple of things on the computer, and wrote a few notes down.

"Is that all?"  
>"Um, yeah. Thanks." Alfred replied and walked out with Kiku.<p>

"Well that was quick..."

Kiku nodded, keeping in sync with Alfred's fast walking.

"We should go and make posters."  
>"Let's go to mine, I have a picture of him there."<br>"Cool, I'd never been to your house before."

Kiku nodded silently, Alfred was actually very fast- _well he is a football player. _His height probably added to his speed...

* * *

><p>Just a bit exhausted, they sat down in Kiku's room, with Kiku in the computer seat.<p>

"Do you have enough ink?"  
>"I think so."<p>

Kiku typed quickly on the keys, and various pictures came up. He searched for a bit, then clicked on a file labeled, 'Family'. After scanning the pictures for a brief moment, he clicked on one, a single one of Yao smiling. His hair pulled back in his usual ponytail, his smile slight, one of those smiles that don't show any teeth. It was a picture he had taken for the school yearbook.

"Let's use this one, it's the most recent one I have."  
>Alfred looked at the picture for a moment, then replied,"Alrighty then, let's make some posters!"<p>

Kiku pulled up another tab, and typed, 'Missing Person'. He inserted the picture, then under typed, "Wang Yao, please call (insert random number here), or email at hatsunemikuKoibito some email company . com

"Look good enough?"  
>Alfred glanced it over before replying, "Looks good to me. Print out about...25?"<p>

Kiku compiled and hit print.

"Well, this'll be a while, got any snacks?"

Kiku rolled his eyes, he should have seen this coming.

* * *

><p>"Yao~ I'm home!" Ivan called as he walked up the stairs.<p>

Yao perked up from his spot in the white covers.

Ivan walked in, a plastic bag in one hand, and his backpack in the other arm.

"Chinese food?" Yao questioned, sitting up.  
>"Da, I bought some for us." he dropped his backpack on the floor with a very loud thud.<br>"Oh, that's why it took you so long. Thank you." Yao smiled softly.  
>"Why? Did you miss me?" he questioned.<p>

"Maybe." he mumbled, and Ivan only grinned.

"I got you your school work you've been missing. If you need any help you can ask me, but I doubt it, because you're so smart Yao-Yao."  
>Yao tilted his head to the side curiously, "Does that mean you're going to... let me go?"<br>Ivan sighed sadly, and played with Yao's hair absentmindedly. "Da, but only if you stay with me... Like dating?"

The Asian was overwhelmed with mixed feelings. "I-I'll think about it. Could we have that Chinese food now?"

Ivan nodded, and opened the package, and handed Yao a pair of chopsticks.

Yao happily opened up the bag and set the warm food on his lap, soon after, Ivan did the same. Yao broke his chopsticks in two, and proceeded to eat. He paused, hearing that Ivan didn't start to eat as well.

"Ivan, what's wrong? Do you not like Chinese Food?" Yao questioned the blank faced Ivan.  
>"Um... I do, I just. I'm not very good at using chopsticks, nor have I used them recently..."<p>

Yao shook his head, this was a typical occurrence.

"Alright. I'll help you." he sighed, and picked up Ivan's own chopsticks, broke them in two, then picked up a piece of meat, bringing it up to Ivan's mouth.

Ivan eagerly opened his mouth, then grasped it between his teeth and began to chew.

"Okay, let me teach you." Yao picked up Ivan's big hand then put the chopsticks in them.

By this time, Ivan was grinning madly- Yao was openly teaching him how to use chopsticks. Yao applied a bit of force on his fingers, forcing them to move in the direction he wanted.

"Now just... Move this finger, and your thumb..." he had a look of sheer concentration, focusing on making Ivan's stiff fingers move.  
>"Yeah, now pick this up." he directed the pale hand over to a piece of food.<p>

Quickly, as he felt the food secure in between the two pieces of bamboo, he brought it up to Yao's mouth, "Say, Ah~"

The Asian's eyes grew wide, then softened, _he really loved his side of Ivan. _He smiled first, and opened his mouth slightly, letting Ivan feed him, he rolled his eyes- the look of amusement on Ivan's face was too much.

"You get it now?"

Ivan nodded and slowly used his chopsticks to pick up food, they then continued to work through his food, while his partner ate at a much quicker pace. He giggled and called him a little pig, which Yao frowned at for a moment, then shook it off- it's not like he was fat or anything. Or made noises while he ate.

_If anything, it would be Ivan that was a little fat._

But he wasn't, even though he was often regarded as it- he was just a big person. Actually skinner than one would think, he didn't take very good care of himself. With no mother to tell him to eat...

"Ivan, I've been wondering, where are your parents? I haven't seen them around."

There was a small look of hurt in his eyes, but he quickly brushed it off, waving his hand to reassure Yao it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, they're in Russia. They left me here, because they thought it would be a good idea to let myself mature... Get independence. Plus I don't like my sister anyways. They pay for everything too."

Yao raised his eyebrow at this, he couldn't tell if Ivan was lying or not. It was a little strange, but he wouldn't question Ivan further. Afraid his mood might change.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Kiku jogged up to the school, it was around 4, almost 5, but the school was still open due to some clubs. Armed with heavy duty tape, and a handful of posters, they split up and started taping the posters they made around the school.<p>

Kiku taped a poster down, and another, and another. All strategically placed. While Alfred quickly ran around, taping the things in random places, sometimes haphazardly. As soon as he was done with his share, he sprinted off to find Kiku.

Sadly, just as he was running, he ran into a teacher, knocking her over.

"Oh! Gosh! My bad!" he quickly got up and offered her a hand, then helped her collect her stuff.  
>"Oh no, it's okay, but you should still be more careful."<br>"Yeah... Sorry about that."  
>"Wait, Alfred, what are you doing here? There's no football practice today, is there?"<br>"Haha, nope. I'm just putting up some posters with Kiku, since his brother, Yao, is missing."

The teacher paused, she looked as if she was searching for something in her mind.

"Yao isn't missing, Ivan just took home the work he missed."  
>"Ivan?"<p>

* * *

><p>*I found the feeding chopsticks thing necessary for bonding time, bro!

Thanks for waiting this long, and please review! Also- the story will probably be done soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Monster, Chapter 5

Sorry for the super late update. Mom has been limiting my time on the computer, and I can't write on my mobile. Also! Fanfiction is being really annoying, so I will go to another site, I'm just trying to update these two until they are finished, then when the time comes, I'll transfer everything to AO3.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ivan?"<em>

Everything clicked in Alfred's head right then, of course, it was Ivan! The longing looks Ivan had been giving him, the prodding questions he would often ask... It all made sense now. Why did it take him to long to connect the pieces? Why didn't someone else smarter than him figure out it earlier? Was it really that hard to believe that Ivan had a crush?

Alfred just stood there, stunned, as the teacher walked off, a bit confused and worried. Her head frequently turning back to look at him. His mind raced to find out what he would do first. Wait a day? Or perhaps grab Kiku and run now. He closed his eyes, or maybe they would wait until Ivan saw the posters, wait for him to turn Yao in?

His mind not coming up with one favourable idea, he decided to go and inform Kiku about his little 'discovery'. Alfred ran through the halls, and quickly found him finishing up with his posters.

"Alfred! What's wrong?" he questioned, a bit alarmed at the look on his face.  
>"I think Ivan might have kidnapped Yao."<br>Kiku narrowed his eyes in thought, "Ivan?"  
>"Yes! But one of his teachers, one both Yao and Ivan have, said that he asked for Yao's missing work."<p>

"Well, I guess we could wait until Yao comes back," Kiku suggested, not really wanting to deal with Ivan..  
>"What if he doesn't bring him back? Let's wait like... 2 days, and if not, we'll call the police." Alfred said, not wanting to choose the boring route of waiting.<br>"Fine. Two days, Alfred," his voice was soft, but stern.

"Well, I guess we can go home now- I know I have to. Thanks for helping me!"  
>"It's not a problem, I must go as well." he said while waving, still uneasy about the news he was so suddenly given.<p>

Alfred waved, grinning, and the two parted.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday," Ivan said sadly.<br>"I'll visit and I'll see you in school anyways..." Yao trailed on, shying away from Ivan's pouting face.  
>"B-But I won't be able to hug you when I'm sleeping... I'll be so lonely."<br>Yao sighed, "Maybe I'll sleep over, _sometimes._" he added, to reassure him.  
>"Oh really? Would you?" Ivan lunged forward and hugged Yao tightly, his lips brushing against Yao's.<br>"S-Sure."  
>"Tomorrow, you can work on everything you missed. You'll go back soon..." he nibbled on Yao's milky neck.<br>"A-Ah, okay."

Recently Ivan had been becoming more and more gentle, it slightly irked him. Without pain he sometimes thought he was dreaming, like it wasn't really happening. Pain let him know that he was strong enough to handle it, despite his small frame. Not wanting to anger Ivan and since he loved the adorable face he possessed when he was being extremely gentle, he let Ivan do what he pleased.

A tender kiss was placed on his lips, then Ivan went to work, giggling as he initiated foreplay. Kissing, nipping, marking, all up Yao's smooth expanse of skin.

"I love you, Yao."  
>"I know, Ivan." he smiled, petting his silvery locks.<p>

Even though his original intention of keeping Yao, was to show him how much he loved him, and hopefully make Yao fall in love with him... Didn't happen exactly as planned, but it was quite fun with Yao. At least he could say they were friends, and a friendship was just as good as a relationship, as long as it was with Yao.

Yao kissed him worriedly, noticing the stressed expression, "What's wrong, Ivan?"  
>"Oh nothing," he returned the kiss, and removed Yao's underwear, new ones that he had bought for his stay, Hello-Kitty underwear that Yao nearly squealed when he received.<p>

To Ivan, this would probably be the last time he had with Yao- that is if he doesn't come back.

He kissed the tip of Yao's member and grabbed the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Spreading a generous amount on his fingers, he spread Yao's legs. Yao shivered in anticipation, lube was always cold; along with Ivan's fingers, it was almost ice.

Ivan smiled during the little routine, fingers easily slipping in with the lube. Enjoying the faces, and soft mewling sounds Yao was making. It was still interesting to find that Yao was still sensitive after so many times with him- not that Ivan was complaining. Watching him writhe and moan out was delightful. _  
><em>

"Ready?" he asked, removing his fingers, and undoing his pants just enough so that he could get the job done.  
>"Y-Yes." Yao shakily replied, bracing himself on Ivan's arms.<br>"I love you." Ivan reminded lovingly, while easing himself in.  
>"Yes, Ivan, I know."<p>

Yao's breathing began to pick up from it's already fast pace, heart racing. His usually pale face was flushed, his cheeks tinted pink. There was only a faint notion of pain, barely there.

"F-Faster..." Yao puffed.

Kissing his slightly opened lips, he complied to his lover's voiced desire. Gritting his teeth, he groaned; the pleasure spreading throughout his body. Yao arched his back, his mouth quivering from moans threatening to sound. Labored breathing, the caustic creak of the bed, and the steady din of skin slapping against skin, filled the bleak room along with Ivan's whispered mantra of Yao's name.

Ivan gripped the sheets, closing his eyes, lips slightly quivering. It all felt so good. He felt himself being lost, his brain couldn't think, completely lost in Yao. A rush was coursing through both of them, a feeling so great, it was almost unbearable.

Tightening every muscle, toes curling firmly, and curving his back fast, Yao climaxed. Ivan doing so at nearly the same time, gritting his teeth. A blinding, white blur washed over them. Breathing off their high, Yao fell onto the cooling pillow behind him, with Ivan collapsing onto him. Their chests pressed against each other as they rose and fell.

The room was all but silent, save for their breathing. No thinking was done, completely stunned, lingering in paradise a few seconds longer until they were brought back into reality. Sweat quickly cooled on their damp skin, as they laid almost motionless.

"I-I'll... get off." Ivan whispered, forcing his shaking arms to work.  
>"N-No..." Yao breathed, pushing him back down with his fingertips, "Stay."<p>

Ivan let a slow smile make it's way onto his face as he lay on Yao.

"Aren't I heavy?" he questioned.  
>"Not right now you aren't."<br>"I love you, Yao."  
>"I love you, too." he breathed, his eyes closing.<p>

There was a slight pause.

"Really?"  
>"I'm not sure. I can't think right now..."<p>

Feeling just a tad disappointed, Ivan got off of Yao, and flopped down on his side, pulling Yao close instead. Who eagerly nuzzled in, wanting to sleep. There was just something about that time with Ivan, it felt so different from the rest. Maybe because he was actually going to go back...

He quickly fell asleep, with Ivan watching briefly until he did the same. Their time together was running short, and Ivan was actually scared to let him go. Though the thoughts didn't have time to swirl around as he slept.

* * *

><p>Kill me. Short-ass chapter I know. Just wanted to let you know I'm still alive, and my mom is finally giving me the laptop back. ^^''<br>But shit is going down in the next chapter, so hopefully plot will make up for lack of words and length.  
>Yeah, hope you enjoyed the quick smut scene. I'll update my other fics as soon as I can!<br>Thanks for coping, and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Monster, Chapter 6  
>Yeah... This story is coming to an end soon. Probably one more chapter. Thanks for staying along for the ride.<br>I really don't understand how this is my most popular fic. I thought you guys didn't like rape. Oh well. xD

* * *

><p>Bright beams of light shone through the white drapes, illuminating the room. Ivan groaned tiredly as he forced his violet eyes to open. Sitting up, he yawned, glancing at Yao, then at the alarm clock beside him. He had woken up just a few minutes before the alarm would loudly proclaim that it was indeed 6 AM. Turning it off, he gazed at Yao again. Now he could sleep soundly, without having to wake up to the alarm clock. Ivan smiled softly, brushing a few strands of hair that covered parts of Yao's slumbering face.<p>

Stretching his slightly sore limbs, he swung his legs off the side of the bed. He pushed his feet onto the cold floor, shivering at the contact. Ivan padded slowly to the bathroom, frowning as he looked in the mirror._ Same face you always see, just bit more tired this morning, _he thought to himself. He proceeded to go through his morning ritual, the shower waking him up.

He walked out of the steamy bathroom, eyeing Yao while he got dressed. While he was in the bathroom, Yao seemed to have encased himself with the blanket; the strands of hair that were once pushed away from his face, had fallen back, masking him yet again.

"I'll see you later. Love you." he whispered while he bent down to place a kiss on Yao's cheek.

Yao didn't stir, chest rising and falling leisurely.

Satisfied, Ivan lugged his heavy backpack onto his shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yao giggled as he watched Ivan walk out the door. He had been in a half asleep- half awake, trance like state ever since Ivan got out of bed. Maybe it was the news that he could get out of here, or that he actually enjoyed last night; whatever it was, Yao was in one of his better moods. Albeit a bit conflicted, but cheerier than usual. Even though he didn't mind the bleak room as much as he did in the beginning, it was still good to get out, because even though Yao loved routine and absolutely hated change, seeing the same boring room day in and day out was depressing.<p>

At least Ivan brought him sunflowers to lighten up the room.

Sighing, Yao walked over to the bed, sitting down. For a moment there, he contemplated doing his make up work, but instead settled for thinking about what he was going to do when he finally did get out of here. What would he say to his family? Not that they would care too much, except for maybe Yong Soo... Maybe he would get out of the situation with only a few questions... One can only hope.

After Yao hastily plowed through that thought, another took its place. Would he stay with Ivan after he was released? There was a good chance he would avoid him and never speak to him for the rest of his life, (at least that's what he kept telling himself), but who wouldn't grow attached to someone after leeching on their existence for the past few weeks? How long had it been anyways?

Yao was reluctant to even think such a thought; that he was attached to a person who had kidnapped him. Not to mention forcing sex on him. Yao didn't like the term, 'rape'. And it's not like Ivan meant it that way. The Chinese teen groaned, lurching forward and resting his face in his hands. Never had he been so confused in his life- even the advanced math he was doing made more sense than the thoughts weighing down his mind.

What was he going to do?

Yao settled for thinking he was obligated to staying with Ivan. Even though he didn't mean it, he had already said he loved him. But no matter how much he wanted to think that was true, Yao wasn't truly obligated to stay with him. Ivan spoke of no threats. Maybe he did love him. Yao glanced back up from his head's place on his hands, the sunflowers on the old dresser. Taking his time, with no reason to rush, he walked over to the vase, eyes resting on the golden petals.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with Ivan. And quite frankly, if he did, Yao's conscience would be at rest. Yao let a small smile form on his face. Finally a bit of closure with his thoughts.

He picked up the vase, walking it over to the bathroom for fresh water.

* * *

><p>Now like Yao, Ivan had his share of thoughts bugging him. Yet they all came to a halt as soon as he walked in school.<p>

Posters with Yao on them, along with the word, 'Missing', it took only a few seconds for him to register what they were about. Keeping a straight face, he got out his phone, looking at it for a moment, then promptly turned around, walking out of the school, mind and heart beat racing in panic. His chest felt tight, his stomach seemed to be tying knots with itself. He had to get home.

Luckily, his house wasn't too far away from the school, but this one particular trip felt like it would never end. Hurriedly opening the door and dropping his backpack, he sprinted up the stairs, he didn't know what he was going to do, he just needed to see Yao.

Ivan unlocked the door slowly, trying to collect his thoughts. He opened the door just as slow, his eyes darting around the room.

"Yao..." his voice shifted from the little confidence he had to a voice almost of submission.

Now Yao, who was once in a quiet state of tedious thinking, was unexpectedly interrupted by the presence and voice of Ivan. To the dismay of both of them, Yao was startled enough for him to drop the poor vase, along with it's contents. Alarmed at the sound of breaking glass and the small shriek it came with, Ivan rushed to where the sound was. Only to find Yao on his knees, quickly picking up the sharp pieces.

"Why are you here so early? I didn't expect you back," Yao said while putting a full hand of broken glass into the small trash can behind him.  
>Ivan didn't respond, instead, he outstretched his arms over the mess of broken glass, lifting Yao safely over it.<br>"Ivan, you didn't answer. What are you doing?" Yao asked, a bit frantic.  
>Rather than a response Yao was hoping for, Ivan just pulled him close, breathing in heavily.<br>"W-What's wrong, are you sick? Ivan, you're trembling."

With one more heaving breath, he crumpled down to the floor, sobbing. Yao's eyes widened, peeling himself away just enough so he could face Ivan.

"What's wrong?"

Yao was getting a bit aggravated, why wasn't Ivan talking? He dried his slightly damp hands on his long shirt, then moved his hands up to Ivan's face, wiping away the persistent tears. His captor's lips were drawn in a pout, tears descending quickly down his round face. Yao concentrated on looking Ivan directly in the eyes, what had gotten into him? Maybe he got sick?

"You need to go home now," Ivan finally said, pitifully dropping his hold on Yao.  
>'W-Why?" Yao couldn't think of anything else to say, he wasn't expecting to hear that.<br>"Why do you think? I kidnapped you! I'm going to jail if people find out! I'll be away from you..." Ivan ended the statement with the beginning of another sobbing fit.  
>Yao couldn't deny it, what Ivan said was true,"D-Don't worry, I'll think of something."<p>

And with that, Yao pressed a kiss to his forehead, and went to go get some pants, thinking quickly. He hated to admit it, but he really didn't want to see Ivan go to jail. He'd probably be charged with rape as well as abduction. Plus, rape is not something Yao would like to be associated with, even if he was the victim.

"Here's the story," Yao began, while pulling the pants on, ones Ivan had bought for when Yao was going to leave, "Lets say I was... uh, planning to run away," Ivan perked up in sudden interest, "so... I came to your house, and you let me stay. Yeah. That just might work." Yao smiled reassuringly at him, satisfied with the story he came up with in such a short amount of time.  
>"I-I sent a note to your family, but I don't think they bought it, because my handwriting is nothing like yours." Ivan stuttered out, getting up from his position on the floor, scrambling to Yao's position on the bed.<br>"Uh, what is your handwriting like?" Yao questioned.  
>"Big, and all caps. Neat, I guess..."<br>Yao smirked, "That's not hard to pull off, I could say I wrote the note. What did it say, anyways?"  
>"I said you were going somewhere, and might not be back for a while." Ivan watched Yao in great interest, brushing away the tears that still lingered on his chin and cheeks.<br>"See? It goes perfectly along with our story. No worries." Yao smiled, and pinched Ivan's cheek lightly.

Ivan grinned, laying down beside Yao, curling an arm around his waist, "So you're going to stay with me?"  
>"I might have to go back to my family, but they might hate me after what I supposedly did, so yes, And if I wasn't, do you think I'd make up this story for you?" Yao chuckled, for some reason he didn't mind the story, his family took him for granted anyways.<br>"I'm glad."

Yao shifted, turning to the side, wrapping his arms around Ivan. An act Ivan happily returned. Yao sighed, he had fell right into Ivan's trap, he was attached, possibly in love. And right now, he decided he didn't mind. Ivan looked like he needed him, and until that changes, he would stay.

* * *

><p>Well, I choose a different ending rather than the other one I thought I was going to do. I'll explain why, and what it was in the next chapter. Which I am sure is the last one. ^^''<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Monster, Chapter 7

So I finally finished this... I apologize that the updates weren't consistent, and everything else.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a newly bought T-Shirt and jeans stood Yao. His glance seemed locked on the door of the house he previously shared with the rest of his siblings. Ivan was walking away, hoping everything went according to Yao's plan. Yao was having second thoughts, but this was the best way to get everything sort of back to normal...<p>

His fingers that were already clenched in a fist due to nervousness raised hesitantly up the door. He took a shaky breath; his heart thumped fast in his chest. He slowly knocked on the cold door, holding his breath. Yelling and the sound of feet pounding against stairs could be faintly heard from Yao's place outside the door. Mei's face peaked through the window; her eyes grew wide, and she yelled to the others. Yong Soo was the one who frantically pulled the door open.

A loud chorus of 'Aniki!', and 'Gege!' filled Yao's ears, he began to tear up slightly. His eyes flickered from each of his sibling's faces. For a moment there, even Kiku and Xiang's face held a small smile. Yong Soo ran to hug his older brother, followed by Mei and the rest. Though, Kiku was the first to stop the embrace.

"Where have you been?" he questioned quietly, even though he had an idea of where.  
>Yao straightened himself up, wiping a stray tear away before answering, "I decided to go away for a while."<br>Kiku raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "So you just decided to get up and leave without telling even your own family?"  
>"I'll tell you about it later," Yao whispered, his face softened.<br>The Japanese merely nodded, and beckoned the others to come inside.

Yong Soo declared he was going to make dinner. For now, Kiku sat down with Yao, coaxing him to explain.

"What happened? It's not like you to run away," Kiku prodded.  
>"It's a long story..." Yao began, his mind working to collect possible answers.<br>"I got kidnapped when I was walking home from school..."  
>"And?"<br>"I don't really want to say."

There was a slight pause where Kiku nodded in understanding; his eyes flitted from Yao's face to the couch.

"And then what? How did you get back here?" Kiku questioned further.  
>"He let me go, but he said if I told anyone what happened, he'd find me." Yao slowly replied.<br>Kiku's lips formed a thin line, thinking about a possible solution, "Anything else happen?"  
>"I kind of ran into Ivan when I was released, and he took me in. I wasn't ready to go back yet... I wasn't ready to face you guys at that time," Yao paused, judging Kiku's reaction to see if he was buying it.<br>"Oh? How long did you stay there?"  
>Yao was relieved that Kiku believed his lie and kept talking, "A few weeks."<br>"And now you're back here?"  
>"Yeah, I decided I was ready to go back... What should we tell the school?"<p>

Kiku sighed, thanking Mei as he took the tea, handing Yao a cup.

"I don't know yet. We'll think of something."

Yao exhaled in relief. It seemed that phase one of his plan was pretty much over. It still didn't feel right lying to his family, but that matter could be brought up later when it hopefully didn't matter as much. His family seemed to be managing fine without him though... Yao didn't exactly know how he felt about that.

"Gege, did you miss us?" Kiku already briefly explained what happened to his older brother to Mei, so she had no more questions to ask about what happened.  
>"Of course I did. I thought about you guys everyday," he confidentially replied back to his little sister.<br>"Me too! We were really worried."  
>"Yeah!" Yong Soo yelled loudly from the kitchen.<br>"Thanks..."

"We even filed a missing person report, and posted posters all over the school!" Mei informed his brother quite enthusiastically.  
>"Oh? You did?"<br>"Yeah, I guess Kiku should call or something saying you've been found..."

Being the responsible teen he was, Kiku was already notifying Alfred about the recent turn of events. As Kiku predicted, Alfred willingly agreed to get to school early on Monday with Kiku so he could take the 'Missing' posters down. All while thinking of things he and Yao could tell the teachers about his little disappearance.

He was a little suspicious, he actually thought it was Ivan who kidnapped him. Yao's story did make sense though; Ivan probably went to go get his homework because Yao was nearly finished recovering from the experience. Yao came back a day after the posters were put up, most likely because Ivan saw them and didn't want any unnecessary investigation.

Kiku walked back into the living room where Yao and Mei sat, continuing to chat. Just as Kiku was about to sit down next to his brother, Yong Soo yelled, signifying that dinner was ready. Sighing, Kiku made his way to the dining room, Yao and Mei following close behind. Xiang was casually setting the table, and Yong Soo cheerily placed the food on the table. No one could tell that the solitary Xiang was more relieved than the others now that Yao came back.

At first it worried him, then he was kind of relieved not to have Yao nagging him all the time, but after a few more days; it really felt like Xiang was missing a mentor, but most of all- his older brother. It really was nice to see his brother back to normal, seemingly calm and comfortable in the wooden chair next to him.

Questions were kept to a minimum. Kiku kept his hard stare centered on Yong Soo so he wouldn't ask any questions that Yao probably wasn't ready for. He already had a brief chat with Mei, and Xiang didn't talk too much in the first place- though he was prone to asking extremely prodding questions on occasions.

Only a few kind and casual words were uttered between sips of tea and the near silent chewing of kimchi and rice. Other than the worn out expression, Yao looked relatively content. For the majority of the dinner, thoughts about Ivan decided to leave Yao's stressed mind alone.

They came back as soon as dinner was over. The persistent productions of his mind making it hard to socialize with his family. He brushed off their worries saying he was just tired, and went off to his abandoned room. Or so he thought. His covers were in a slight disarray, and Yao always made his bed.

Before he could waste another thought on what could have possibly happened, Kiku cracked the door open, "Yong Soo slept in there every night you were gone."  
>Yao sighed, nodding in understanding as Kiku closed the door leaving him alone.<p>

Despite how tired he was, and how happy he was to be back in his old bed, Yao barely got any sleep. His mind keeping him awake every time he almost drifted off to cloud nine. Paranoia played a big part in keeping Yao awake. He kept hoping everything would go okay, and that Kiku would know what to say. He had no explanation that wouldn't require an investigation. What would he say to his friends? He still was unsure of how things would go with Ivan. Part of him wanted it to hurry up and be morning, but the other part wanted the night to never end- so he didn't have to face everyone.

Time decided to go against Yao's mental pleas. The night was long, but it eventually did become morning. Which meant Yao had to haul himself out of bed. Dark circles plagued the section under his tired looking eyes; his normally bright skin was pale and dull. He sighed languidly as he made his way into the shower. The fact that he had to go to school and possibly explain to a lot of people had not yet processed through his lethargic mind.

* * *

><p>Kiku had spent a great deal of his night thinking of what to tell the school. After an ample amount of time passed, he finally came to the decision to just tell them that it was just one big misunderstanding or a joke between them. Yao fell ill and stayed at Ivan's house... The big lie, or explanation, held many details. Kiku rehearsed it multiple times in his head. His mind working through every possible scenario he could think of at such an hour- not to mention every possible solution or cover up.<p>

Before Yao left to go, Kiku walked briskly to the school, prioritizing his actions. He instructed Alfred to take down all the posters he could, while he went off to his duty of informing the principal and teachers of his well planned story.

Yao, on the other hand, left at least a half an hour with the rest of his siblings. His stomach seemed to churn with every anxious idea that popped into his head. His complexion was still pale, and talking was the last thing he wanted to do. Yao mentally cursed Ivan for putting him in this situation. If he just hadn't...

"Hi, Yao."  
>Yao forced a smile, greeting him, "Good morning, Ivan."<p>

Yao was surprised when only a few people asked where he had gone. Not even Alfred. Kiku must have already explained... He went on as normal, trying to get back into his routine. A small smile from Kiku signified that his story had sold. Everything would hopefully go smoothly. Kiku planned to tell the police the same story when he got home.

As soon as he got into his first class, the teacher called him over, and handed him a sizable stack of papers.

"They're mostly just notes, along with some worksheets. I'm sure our top student can handle that," she smiled warmly at him, "You can go take it to your locker so you don't have to carry it around from class to class."  
>"Thank you," Yao replied, promptly turning around towards the door.<p>

Ivan got up, following him, "I'll help."  
>"Thanks," Yao mumbled, handing Ivan the stack of papers.<p>

They walked down the hallway in a tense silence. Ivan wanting badly to say something, but the words never came. That is, until they got to his locker and put everything away.

"Are you going to leave?" Ivan whispered just before they started walking back.  
>"What..." Yao paused, "No, I won't."<br>Ivan scanned Yao's face intently. He couldn't tell if Yao meant it or not.

"Thank you."

They walked back a bit more comfortably. The class was starting when they silently walked in. The teacher smiled, and ushered then to their seats.

Yao sighed, unzipping his pencil-case and opening his notebook to take notes. Though he really wasn't paying attention to what he was writing, or what was being said. He just kept his piercing gaze in Ivan's direction, though Ivan couldn't really see, due to Yao's hair.

Suddenly Yao became angry at the situation. He had a more than enough makeup work, and all sorts of odd looks. Even if he was the top student, it still was a lot of work. Not to mention, Ivan had made him lie to his family. How was he going to explain that later?

Will he ever explain what truly happened? Or would they all die never knowing the truth?

Yao tucked the curtain of hair blocking his view of Ivan behind his ear. His harsh gaze softened only slightly. Ivan looked so innocent and content. It was hard to stay mad at him. Yao rethought his view on Ivan. It lightened up, but the face that the relationship was built on that event...

Yao hadn't fully forgiven him, and maybe he never will.

It would be hard to stay true to his word, and Ivan.

* * *

><p>I'm somewhat happy with the ending. I wish I could have worded it differently, but I couldn't think of anything.<br>Thank you for bearing with my inconsistent updates and whatnot. (Probably riddled with mistakes, it was a quick edit job. I'll probably rewrite and revise the whole thing later.)  
>Coffee Shop is on it's way to finishing, and I should be starting a new story soon. ^^<br>Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
